Glass Lovers
by Empress Empoleon
Summary: They are glass lovers - they were pretty and perfect while it lasted but one day it cracked and chipped and everything fell apart. / Lucy and Rose learn that love is a stained glass window.


_"Just when you think it can't get any worse, it can. And just when you think it can't get any better, it can." - Nicholas Sparks._

* * *

Love is a strange thing.

* * *

Lucy Weasley has always been the quiet one in the family, the one who was always seen but never heard. She did what she was told and stayed a good little girl, just like her parents wanted.

Until she went and fell in love.

* * *

She's fifteen when suddenly everything looks different.

It's as if she used to be looking at everything through clear glass, and now the light refracted and distorted everything.

Boys and girls are what's important now, not academics. Even her shy Ravenclaw friends snagged some boys, so Lucy decides she should give it a try too.

The funny thing is, she just can't get herself to.

When she was a little girl, she always dreamed up her own wedding, with a pearly white dress and a handsome man in a tux.

Now she can't even imagine marrying man; no, she thinks that having two brides would be much better.

* * *

Fine, she likes girls. Lucy won't admit it, but she does, and it's not something she can change about herself, even though she wants to very, very much.

She tries not to stare at other girls, she really does. And it almost works too, until summer before sixth year comes around.

She spends the entire summer down at Uncle Ron's house. Rose is in the same year as her, so they're really close.

Rose is the kind of girl that every guy dreams of; the one with the flaming red hair and bright blue eyes; the one with the perfect hourglass shape and long legs; the one with the smarts and the sassy attitude.

She's everything in one girl and she shines like the sun. She is the definition of perfection.

Lucy feels herself crumbling every day. She loves Rose; that she knows, but now the line between cousin and crush is blurring.

"If I had the chance, I'd love her," Lucy mutters. But she can't.

Rose is beautiful, but she's her cousin. If she's going to like girls, she should at least stay away from her family. That is forbidden.

She tells herself that, but then Rose wears shorts so short they're not even there and Lucy's mind does a back-flip and short-circuits.

* * *

"Lucy, can you untie this for me?"

She can't do this. She just can't.

_How can she not see what she's doing to me? _Lucy's hands are trembling as she unties the knot holding the skimpy spaghetti-strap dress up on her cousin's flawless body.

She finally manages to untie it. The dress ripples off of her and falls to the ground and suddenly Rose is completely naked and Lucy can't think anymore.

Rose sighs, stretching her arms. "That dress was getting tight."

Now Lucy's dress feels too tight; the room too hot. She squirms, wanting to jump out of the dress and run away.

"Do you need help with that?" Before Lucy knows what's happening, Rose flicks the zip of Lucy's sleeveless dress down. The tight fabric slips off and now petite Lucy is also naked.

She stutters, blushing, but Rose just laughs.

"You're really pretty." Her words are slurring, and now her lips are too close for comfort.

Her breath smells of firewhiskey but Lucy doesn't give a fuck.

* * *

The next morning they wake up tangled in each other with pounding hangovers and scream.

* * *

They both refuse to believe that they had sex with their cousin; they deny it for a long time, until they realize they can't hold it back and come back for more.

"Is this love?" Rose asks and Lucy shrugs. "Is this lust?"

Lucy thinks it's lust until one day, she realizes all her marriage dreams have Rose as the second bride.

She brings her to a church and tells her under the altar, under a large stained glass window.

It's the first kiss they share that isn't the beginning of a night together; it's the first kiss that leads them into something too much for the two of them.

* * *

The rest of the summer passes in a blur of excitement, butterfly kisses, and love. Lucy and Rose are together and they think that what they have is for eternity, like the stained glass window, their special spot.

School starts and things fall apart.

They don't have time for each other; they have to sneak around to meet up in the middle of the night.

At first it was nothing but now it is a pain, to leave in the dead of the night to meet Rose when half the time she doesn't show up.

And now they don't have patience for each other. They snap and fight over petty things.

Soon they don't trust each other. Rose hears a rumor that Lucy and Lysander are going out, she hears that Rose has been shagging Scorpius and it just stops altogether.

* * *

Her wedding is now in the church, the one she and Rose went to together. It's under the stained glass window, but it's not with Rose anymore.

It's with no one. Their is simply an empty space, and she is a heartbroken bride in a black wedding dress waiting for her true love to come along.

* * *

Love is so much like their stained glass window. It's pretty, but that doesn't mean it's real. The colors are opaque, but it's really so transparent.

It's immortal but it's so easy to shatter.

* * *

They are glass lovers - they were pretty and perfect while it lasted but one day it cracked and chipped and everything fell apart.

Lucy's at the altar now, gazing through the stained glass window. She thinks she missed her chance at true love, because all she ever thinks about is Rose.

Her heart is a broken glass heart, and some things can't be put back together again.

* * *

A/N: I feel really inconsistent with my head!canon right now.

_Done for:_

_Apprentice Competition - Task 2 (Using the word, dialogue, quote, character, and genre prompt.)_

_Title Swap III Competition - Glass Lovers with the character Lucy Weasley with the prompt blue._

_Harry Potter Femmeslash Project - Lucy/Rose for the themes Angst and Summer Fling with the prompt yearning._

_Pairing Diversity Boot Camp - Prompt #34: Butterfly kisses._


End file.
